Morellonomicon
Dealing magic damage to an enemy champion below 40% health inflicts Grievous Wounds to them for 4 seconds. |menu = Magic > Ability Power Magic > Cooldown Reduction Magic > Mana Regen |buy = 2300g (880g) |sell = 1470g |code = 3165 }} Morellonomicon is a legendary item in the League of Legends.Morellonomicon's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 980 |total = 2300 |t1 = }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 80 ability power = 1740g * 100% base mana regeneration = 720g * 20% cooldown reduction = 633g ** Total Gold Value = 3093g * is %|+793g}} gold efficient without the passive. Similar Items }} Strategy * is an inexpensive item with an easy build path that offers a handful of useful stats early on. Due to its high ability power,cooldown reduction and moderate mana regeneration, it is often "rushed" by casters with short cooldowns who like to spam their abilites while being able to sustain such cost, like , , and . It is also a cheap counter to champions who rely on healing, such as , , , , and . * You can use to amplify Grievous Wounds time. * Some players may desire magic resist on top of their mana regeneration, which does not provide. These players usually purchase instead, as it provides a higher amount of mana regeneration (due to its passive, Mana Font) and some magic resist, at the cost of some ability power and a higher cost Notes * passive applies to all magic damage, including magic damage from on-hit effects. ** Common examples of this are , and autoattacks. Trivia * This item is named after Ryan "Morello" Scott, the Lead Champion Designer at Riot Games. ** The item was previously called Morello's Evil Tome. It was renamed to in Season Three as a reference to both Morello and the , the fictional "Book of the Dead". Patch History + + 630g = 2200g ** Old recipe: New recipe: + + + 765g = 2200g V3.14: * New icon. * New recipe: + + + 765g = 2200g ** Old recipe: New recipe: + + + 435g = 2200g V3.01: * New recipe: + + + 435g = 2200g ** Old recipe: + + 435g = 2200g V1.0.0.152: * Renamed to from * Combine cost reduced to 435g from 440g. ** Item cost reduced to 2200g from 2330g. * Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Active effect removed and replaced with a passive effect. ** New Dealing magic damage to an enemy champion below 40% health inflicts Grievous Wounds to them for 4 seconds. V1.0.0.139: * New recipe: + + 440g = 2330g ** Old recipe: and + 245g = 2350g * Now has a Grievous Wounds active. V1.0.0.112: * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. V1.0.0.111: Added * Recipe: and + 245g = 2350g * +75 ability power * +12 mana regeneration per 5 seconds * +15% cooldown reduction. }} References cs:Morellonomicon de:Morellonomikon es:Morellonomicón fr:Morellonomicon pl:Morellonomicon zh:莫雷洛秘典 Category:Ability power items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana regeneration items